


I'm Proud of Us.

by MataSenpai



Series: I'm Proud of Us [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, BAMF Allison, BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MataSenpai/pseuds/MataSenpai
Summary: 'Allison is forced back into the Family Business when her father goes missing. Now it's up to her and her brother to find him.  Along the way, they save people, hunt a few monsters, and become a family again.'Basically Supernatural with some Teen Wolf characters.





	1. The Beginning of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural. (I wish I did though, there would be a lot more Sterek and Destiel scenes.) 
> 
> So this is the first work i've ever posted here, and I'm not sure if I'm cut out for writing and all that, so here goes nothing.  
> If you have any comments on my writing or anything, let me know. I'd love to hear it.  
> So yeah... Enjoy I guess. C:

* * *

  **July 22nd, 1990, 9:00 pm - 21 years ago**

Crickets chirped in the late night sky. A cold breeze flows thru the branches of a large deciduous tree with no leaves that stands outside one of several suburban homes. The nursery bedroom lights are turned on as a woman in a white gown enters the room. She's carrying a small child, who is jumping in her arms, anticipating to see his baby sister before he's sent to bed. "Come on Stiles, let's go say goodnight to baby ally" Victoria Argent whispers to her energetic son. She sets him down and he rushes to lean over the edge of the crib and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Night Ally" Stiles says affectionately as he sees his sister babble something back at him.

Victoria leans over the crib as well and also places a soft kiss on Allison's forehead. "Good night, love." she says as she brushes some of the little strands of hair away from where she placed the kiss. '

A tall man with piercing blue eyes walks inside the room unnoticed until he calls out to his son. "Hey, Stiles." Chris Argent chuckles as Stiles whips his head over and his whole face lights up as he rushes into his father's arms.

"Daddy!" He jumps up and Chris catches him with practiced ease.

"Hey buddy." He hugs Stiles closer as he walks up to the crib to see his baby girl. "So what, do you think she's ready to toss around a ball yet?"

Stiles giggles as he shakes his head. "Noo daddy."

Chris laughs as well and sighs as he looks over at his wife. "No, I guess not." Victoria leans over and pecks a kiss on him as she ruffles the mess of hair on Stiles head.

"You got him?" She asks as she looks over at her son, who was once again is transfixed on his baby sister.

"I got him." Chris replies, smiling at his wife as she nods and leaves the room. He hugs Stiles closer as he leans over and places a kiss on Allison's forehead. "Sweet dreams baby girl." With that, they leave the room, turning off the lights as Allison looks after them gurgling as she tries to reach her toes.

After a while, the princess themed mobile above Allison's crib begins to spin on its own while Allison watches. The castle themed clock on the wall suddenly freezes as the moon shaped nightlight flickers.

* * *

**July 23rd, 1990, 12:00 am - 21 years ago**

Lights flicker on the baby monitor that sits on the nightstand, next to it is a photo of Victoria and Chris. Strange noises start to come through the monitor, causing Victoria to stir in her bed. Still hazy from sleep, she blindly reaches over and turns on the light on the nightstand. "Chris?" Victoria mumbles as she looks around the room for her husband.

The space next to her is empty and she sighs in frustration as she gets up and leaves the room. She stops just outside Allison's room as she sees her husband's silhouette standing over Allison's crib. "Chris? Is she hungry?" Victoria hoarse voice flows thru the room.

Chris slightly turns his head and whispers "Shhhh." While placing a finger on his lips.

"Alright" Victoria shrugs as she walks away. Feeling her throat a little dry, she makes her way downstairs. The light by the stairs is flickering as Victoria passes by it and she stills as she observes it. Frowning at the light, she taps at it till the light steadies.

"Hm.." Her senses are telling her something's wrong, and she's about to pass it off as nothing when she sees the lights of the tv illuminating the living room. She heads down and freezes as she sees Chris passed out on the couch in front of a war movie on the tv. She quickly concludes that this is her husband and not the man upstairs and rushes back to her babies room. "Allison! Ally!" She shouts as she runs into the nursery and stops short.

What she thought was her husband's silhouette is now holding her baby, with his finger in her mouth. She gasps and he looks up at her. He looks familiar, and her gut starts churning with dread. It's not until he steps forward a little, letting the moonlight hit his face that she sees it.

He has yellow eyes.

She lets out a shrilling scream as he flings her towards the wall. "Tsk, tsk tsk, I thought I told you years ago to leave me alone when I came to visit you" his husky voice replies.

Victoria tries to scream again, but her voice gets caught in her throat. She starts sliding upwards and soon she's on the roof looking down at him.

"My bets are on Allison, she'll make a magnificent Leader in my army." He laughs as he places her back down. Only then does Victoria see the blood on her lips.

_He fed her demon blood._

"I'll be off now." He says as he steps back into the shadows. She hisses quietly as she feels a cut run down her abdomen.

Upstairs, Victoria lets out a piercing scream and Chris jolts awake. "Victoria?" He scrambles out of his chair and runs up the stairs. "Victoria!" He screams as he bursts thru the nursery's closed door and finds the room empty except for Allison, who's awake and crying in her crib. Chris glances around and sighs as he pushes down the side of Allison's crib. Dismissing the scream as part of his dream, he tries to comfort his daughter.

"Hey, Ally. You okay?" He whispers as he strokes her cheek. Something dark drips next to Allison head and Chris touches it. Two more drops land on the back of his hand and it looks like blood. Chris slowly looks up and sees Victoria sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown stained with blood, staring down at him and struggling to breathe. Chris collapses onto the floor, staring up at her as his whole body goes numb. Finding his voice he screams up at her. "No! Victoria!" His voice breaking as he sees her bursts into flames.

The fire spreads over the ceiling and Chris just stares, tears falling down his face. He's frozen in his spot. Allison starts to wail and Chris remembers he's not alone. He gets up with whatever strength he has and scoops Allison out of her crib and rushes out of the room.

In the hallway, Stiles is standing by the door, eyes locked on his mother. "Mommy!" He screams and Chris rushes over to block his view and shoves Allison at him.

"Take your sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Stiles, go!" Stiles tightens his grip on his sister, turns and runs. Chris looks back to the nursery where he can barely make out Victoria's figure on the ceiling. "Victoria!" He yells out one last time, his voice is now hoarse from screaming but he can't believe what's happening. The entire room is on fire now and Victoria herself can barely be seen.

Stiles runs outside, holding Allison close. "It's okay, Ally." He whispers as he turns and looks up at the nursery window, which is lit with gold flames that are threatening to come out. Chris runs outside, scoops up Stiles and Allison, and carries them both away.

"I gotcha." He breathes as he continues to run away from the house. Fire explodes out of Allison's nursery window as they reach the jeep that's parked across the street from the house.

The sound of ambulances and Firetrucks fill the air as smoke covers the sky. Soon the firefighters are putting out the fire, and police officers are controlling the crowd that started gathering. The Sheriff of Beacon Hills makes his way over to Chris, who is huddled on the curb of the sidewalk, being hidden from sight by the rusty old blue Jeep that belonged to Victoria. "Chris, are the kids hurt? Do they need a paramedic? Did they inhale any smoke? What happened?" The Sheriff asked so many questions, but the only one Chris heard was _'What happened?'_. Honestly, he didn't know. An EMT raced over shortly after and checked their vitals. Chris thanked him, but didn't say anything else.

Noah was pacing in front of them and only until they were alone again did he dare ask the question that Chris had been dreading the most.  "Chris, Where's Victoria? Did she not..." His voice, wavering slightly at the end, was soft and not accusing at all. Chris would have blamed himself if he hadn't seen what he saw.

_No, what he thought he saw._

Instead, he only looked back at the house and let his tears finally fall down his face. Noah immediately called Claudia, his wife, to come for the kids, but Chris didn't let her take them, not until the fire was put out.

And they did stay there, sitting in silence until the fire was finally out. Only then did he stop the tears from falling and let Claudia take Allison from his hold. 

Over the next few weeks, Chris went to trial twice. Everything always lead to faulty wiring and Chris was let go. They were staying with Claudia and Noah until things settled down.

Stiles hadn't said a word.

Allison still cried a lot, Stiles and Chris did their best to help her. But Claudia did most of the work though, she never had children because of medical risks, but claimed Stiles and Allison as her own.

Every night, Chris would stay up late watching over his kids. Sometimes he would even hear a whispered voice calling out to him, but he didn't want to believe what he was hearing and passed it off as the wind. Sometimes, even Stiles would hear it and he would climb into Allisons' crib and hold her tight while she slept. Chris found those nights peaceful because he knew Stiles would do anything to protect his baby sister. They stayed with the Stilinskis' till November.

Chris had been looking into all the posible ways the fire could have happened behind Noah's back. He had tried explaining it to his friend, but was only laughed at and the idea was always dismissed as PTSD. John even went as far to recommend several Psychologists. So Chris looked into things on his own. Nothing made sense until he got a call from 'Louisiana', a psyche who told him she had answers for him.

Noah had already thought he was losing his mind with blaming ghosts and demons. So he lied and said a friend was offering him a job over in New Orleans. Noah recommended that Chris go alone and make sure the job was stable, but Chris dismissed any idea that involved leaving his kids behind.

Claudia understood and convinced Noah to let them go. "Just please Chris, please come back if things ever get to hard for you. You're welcome here any time." Claudias sweet words warmed his heart and he promised he would.

They left the next morning and made way to New Orleans in his Wife's trusty Blue Jeep. 

* * *

  **Bar off Stanford University's Campus. 10:00 pm Present Day. April 15th, 2011**

"Wait, so you're not going camping with us? How come?!" A man with shaggy brown hair and a crooked jaw asks as loud as he can in the crowded bar.

"Sorry Scott, I have a big interview on Monday and I can't miss it!" Allison shouted back. Scott tried throwing his best puppy eyes at her but a Curly haired blond shoves him away and leans into Allison.

"What's the interview about?" He asks as a curious redhead leans in closer to the couple to hear better.

"I got an interview here and If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Allison says nervously.

"Well, you're definitely going to get it. I mean, you got a what on your LSTAT? A one seventy-four.?" The redhead asks. 

"Well yeah Lydia, but-" Allison tried interrupting her friend.

"Yeah but nothing. You're going to get it. We all believe in you." Lydia says confidently, giving Allison a side hug.

"At least Isaac is coming along and we can bribe him for some goofy stories of you." Scott adds as he grins mischievously at his friend. 

"Actually, I have to stay too. My dad asked me to go visit him tomorrow." Isaac chipped in solemnly. Everyone turned to look at him with mix emotions ranging from anger at the mention of the man, to pity for Isaac having to go visit him in Jail.

"I'll go with you, and then you can help me study, yeah?" Allison asked softly from beside him.

He smiles and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "What would I do without you?"

Allison laughs and kisses him lightly before she replies. "Crash and burn."

Isaac rolls his eyes as everyone else laughs. Dismissing the subject, Conversation went on about their plans for the camping trip and Allison was glad she came out tonight. Her friends were the closest thing to family she had and she was grateful for them. 

* * *

  **At Isaac's apartment. 2 **:00 am. April 16th, 2011****

Allison and Isaac lie in bed, asleep back to back. Isaac shifts positions as a sound outside their room, like a window opening, startles Allison and she opens her eyes and looks around the room. Isaac is unaffected by the sound and continues to sleep. She rolls her eyes and thinks about telling Scott to help the beta improve his werewolf senses. She huffs out a quiet laugh and leaves the bedroom to look around the apartment. She sees the window near the door open.

_I could have sworn I closed it._

She moves to go close it when she hears a set of quiet and cautious footsteps coming that couldn't belong to Isaac, since she could still see his sleeping figure in their bedroom.

She turns and sees a silhouette of a man walk past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Quietly, Allison moves to another part of the apartment, grabbing a baseball bat that's hidden by a door and waits. The man enters the room and Allison lunges forward, hitting the man with the bat on shoulder. The man knocks Allison's bat away and aims a strike at her, but she ducks before it can hit her. He then manages to grab Allison's arm, swings her around, and shove her back. Alison kicks at him but is blocked, then pushed back into another room.

If the man hadn't seen Allison's face before, he sees it now. The room has a lot of windows that let in the moonlight, illuminating Allison's delicate features. Allison gets her first glimpse of the man, and she feels that he looks familiar but the man elbows Allison in the face before she can make out who it is. Allison kicks at his head but the man ducks and swings his fists, which Allison blocks. The man finally knocks Alison down and pins her to the floor, one hand at Allison's neck and the other holding her wrist.

"Whoa, baby cakes." A familiar voice echos thru the empty room.

Allison breathes hard as she tries to find a face to that voice. "Stiles?" She asks unsure and the man laughs. Allison huffs out in frustration. "You scared the shit out of me!" She says angrily as she hits Stiles in the chest.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Stiles replies in an amused voice. Allison grabs Stiles's hand and yanks at it, slamming her heel into Stiles's back turning Stiles's back on the floor. "Or not." He groans as he loosens his grip on her. Allison taps Stiles twice where she was holding him. "Get off of me." he grunts as he wiggles under her.

Allison rolls to her feet and pulls Stiles up. " What the hell are you doing here?" she asks annoyed.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." He smirks as he points at the fridge. Stiles puts his hands on Allison's shoulders to steady himself and then shakes once, and lets go.

"What the hell are you doing _here_?" Allison asks again, emphasising her point.

"Okay. All right. Look, we gotta talk." Stiles says as he sighs, letting his tense shoulders drop.

"Uh, you know phones exist, right?" Allison replies heatedly. 

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Stiles raises and eyebrow defyingly.

Isaac turns the light on as he walks into the kitchen, he's only wearing the Smurfs boxers that Scott got him as a joke, but Allison secretly loves. Worry filling his voice, he steps hastily towards Allison. "Allison?" He glances over at Stiles. Allison and Stiles turn their heads in unison at him.

"Isaac, Hey. Stiles, this is my Boyfriend Isaac." Stiles looks at him appreciatively.

"Wait, your brother Stiles?" Isaac smiles. Allison just nods. Stiles grins at him and moves closer.

"Oh, I do love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my Sister's league." He smirks as Isaac looks up at Allison uncomfortably.

"Just let me put something else on." He says nervously as he turns to go. Stiles's voice stops him. "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." He winks and walks over to his sister without taking his eyes off Isaac. Allison watches him, her expression weary. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your girlfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you." He smiles and turns to look at his sister.

"No." Allison shoves him away and goes over to Isaac and puts an arm around his waist. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of him." She says defiantly, completely forgetting neither her brother nor her dad know she is part of a werewolf pack. Or that they know about her life at all.

"Okay." Stiles smirks and then turns to look at them both. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." he says dismissively.

"So he's working a shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." she says annoyed. Stiles ducks his head and looks back up.

His expression changing into something that Allison hasn't seen in a long time. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Allison's expression doesn't change while she takes this in. Isaac glances down at her questioningly. "Isaac, excuse us. We have to go outside." She turns to look at Stiles and gives him a stern glare. "Stay here." Stiles rolls his eyes as Allison drags Isaac into their room.

She pulls on some jeans and a hoodie and steps out, ignoring any and all of Isaac's attempts at talking. "I'll explain later." She says as she leads Stiles out the door.

Allison and Stiles head downstairs and stop near the bottom of the stairs as Allison starts to rant. "I mean, come on. You can't just break into our apartment in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"You're not hearing me, Ally. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." There's a hint of fear in his voice and Allison sighs.

"Look Stiles, I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself. You remember that poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." She tries to comfort her brother, she can see his hands start to twitch as he tugs at the hairs on the nape of his neck. He's anxious about their dad and she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't try to help him out.

Stiles turns around to look her dead in the eye. "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" He is trying not to be annoyed with his sister.

"I'm not." She said defiantly. She won't give in that easily. 

"Why not?" Stiles huffs out annoyed.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." She keeps her stance.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Stiles tries to reason with her as he starts down the stairs again.

Allison follows. "Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." She says exasperatedly.

Stiles stops at the main door. "Well, what was he supposed to do?" he says rolling his eyes at his sister's response.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Allison argues.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." He says angrier than he means to.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

Stiles glances outside ignoring his sister's argument and makes sure it's clear. "We save a lot of people doing it, too." He says, then they both pause.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" She asks, knowing it's a touchy subject but going for it anyways. Stiles rolls his eyes and pulls the door open. There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. Allison continues to try and talk Stiles out of it. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Stiles, we were raised like warriors." They cross the parking lot to the Old blue Jeep.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" He says angrily as he looks for his keys.

"No. Not normal. Safe." Allison tries to hold her ground, god knows she's had thin conversation enough times with her father. Stiles only rolls his eyes and throws a quick accusing glare at her.

"And that's why you ran away?" He shouts. Allison looks away from his glare and Stiles continues looking for the keys.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Allison lets out a frustrated sigh at the end. She doesn't like remembering that night. Yeah it was the best day of her life but still.

Stiles turns to look at her again. "Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Allison stays silent and Stiles continues. "I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can." Allison says a little lighter.

Stiles looks away. "Yeah, well, I don't want to."

Allison sighs and looks down as well, thinking of ways to get out of helping, then she looks back up. "Where were you when he left?" Her voice was soft but she could hear the accusing tone forming behind it.

Stiles flinched slightly and kept his gaze on the ground. "I was on my own case. We were going to meet up at a motel in New Mexico, but he never showed. He was following a lead here in California but I wanted to see if you would help me find him first." His voice sounded a little lost and Allison almost gave in. Almost.

"Stiles, you know I would but I have an interview on Monday, I can't miss it! It's my life on a platter. I'm sorry." Allison tried to sound sorry, which she was, but she was still fuming at the fact her dad disappeared without letting Stiles know.

"Seriously Allison? This is Dad we're talking about!" Stiles was shouting now, he was frustrated at his missing father, and a little disappointed at his so called sister.

"I know that Stiles! But I have my life to think about! I mean, it's not like we can go to Montana and be back by Monday-" As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to swallow them back down.

Stiles' eyes widened and he threw a hopeful look at her. "I promise I will have you back by monday! I swear! Please Allison, just this once and I swear I will never bother you again with anything!"

Shaking her head vigorously, she tried to come up with a solution. "No, no way." She started backing up but then thought of a better idea. "What was he hunting? Maybe I can help from here?" Stiles sighs and opens the trunk of the Jeep, then he opens the extra spare-tire compartment.

It's an arsenal.

He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter. "Fine, where the hell did I put that thing?" Stiles mumbles as he looks thru the mess.

"So what was the case you were working on about?" Allison asks as she leans on the back of the jeep.

"This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans. They told me it was real Zombies, but turned out it's just another voodoo priest wanting revenge on some loser big shots" He smirks as he remembers the hunt.

Allison chuckles as she tries to keep the conversation going. "Since when did dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Allison asks surprised.

Stiles looks over at Allison with a deadpanned expression. "I'm twenty-five, dude." Stiles pulls some papers out of a folder. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy-" Stiles hands one of the papers to Alison "-They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined **"Centennial Highway Disappearance"** and dated March. 19th 2011; it has a man's picture, captioned **"Anthony White MISSING".**

Allison reads it and glances up. "So maybe he was kidnapped." She asks.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.  
Stiles tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Stiles takes the article back from Allison and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road. Stiles pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Stiles grabs a handheld tape recorder. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He presses play.

The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up. "Stiles. Something big is starting to happen. I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may be... Be very careful, Stiles. We're all in danger." Chris' voice is full of panic as the voicemail goes on. Stiles presses stop.

They both stand in silence as their dad's voice rings thru their thoughts. Then another thought occurs to her. "You know there's EVP all over that, right?" She asks and Stiles smirks at her. 

"Not bad, Ally-cat. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" He laughs as she grimaces at the pet name. "Alright. So I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." 

He presses play again. There is a woman's voice echoing from the tape recorder. "I can never go home..." Stiles presses stop.

"Never go home." Allison whispers back and Stiles drops the recorder into the bag, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.

"You know, in almost three years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing..." He starts to argue, looking for a way to get Allison to crack. But she had already decided to help him. If she let Stiles go off and it turns out their dad really is dead, she'd never forgive herself for leaving Stiles alone. So she looks away from him and sighs, then looks back.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." She states says softly. Stiles nods and is opening his mouth to say something but Allison interrupts him. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Allison turns to go back to the apartment. She turns back when Stiles speaks.

"Is the interview you were talking about for a job interview? Why not skip it?" He asks, chuckling a little at the end. 

Allison shakes her head "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate, remember?" She huffs in annoyance when Stiles smirks at her. 

"Law school? Really? Nerd much?" He laughs at his joke and Allison rolls her eyes at him.

"So we got a deal or not?" She asks, and when Stiles stays silent, she turns and heads back into the apartment. 

Allison is steps back inside, she finds Isaac in their bedroom with warm clothes for her, folded on the couch and a backpack resting beside it. "I kinda got that your dad is missing and your brother needs help finding him. Will you be back by monday? Do you want me to call and reschedule? Should I go with you?" Isaac sounded nervous.

Allison figures he probably heard them shouting from across the street. She hugged and kissed him before going to their room to change. "I'll be back by Monday. And If my dad's not there, well... Stiles will just have to look for him by himself. I'm not getting dragged back into their world again. And I definitely can't bring you with me no matter how much it'd help us find him faster. My dad won't take me being part of a werewolf pack lightly."

Isaac nods and wraps his arms around her as she finishes packing her backpack. "I get it, but not all of it is different from what we do, you know? You guys help angered spirits find peace, kill things that are too dangerous for their own good. But you also let things live if they aren't a threat, and I think that's all you can ask of them.But no matter what, always remember our code."

_We protect those who cannot protect themselves..._

Allison nods and sighs as she turns around and kisses him again. "Thank you. Take care ok? Don't open the door to strangers and don't stay out too late. Text me when the pack gets back from camping. ok?" She looks up him, suddenly remembering about the visit to see Isaac's father in jail and she feels awful. She is half a second way from canceling the whole thing. Something in her expression must give her off because Isaac starts laughing and helps her put her laptop in her bag, along with some knives that were hidden under the mattress. 

"I can go by myself. Don't worry. There'll be guards, I'll be safe. I promise. Now, go, be nice to your brother will you?" He tightens his hold on her and kisses her forehead. "I love you."

Allison untangles herself from Isaac and grabs her things. "I love you too." She steps out and meets Stiles at the Jeep. He doesn't say anything, he just gets inside and they drive off with the loud sound of Metallica playing in the background.

* * *

  **At a Gas Station 2 hours away from Jericho, California.**

Stiles pulls up to a gas pump and parks the Jeep. "Hey, you want anything from inside?" He asks as he gets out. Allison is about to say no when she remembers she has to make  a phone call. 

"Actually, I have to go to the bathroom." She gets out and rushes inside. Stiles watches her go and sighs. He begins filling up the Jeeps' tank.

In the Girls Bathroom, Allison walks into a stall and takes out her phone. She looks thru her contacts and comes across Scott's name and dials the number. It rings a bit before he answers. 

"Allison?" He asks in a cheery voice. Allison smiles at her friend even though he can't see her. 

"Hey Scott. Listen, My brother came looking for me because my dad went missing or something along those lines so, I ended up agreeing to come with him for the weekend to see what we find." She waits for Scott to be mad at her for leaving Isaac alone, but he doesn't sound mad when he answers. 

"Oh, well I hope you guys find him. What about your interview? Did you reschedule?" He asks, there's laughter in the background and Allison really wants to be there with them instead of finding her dad. 

"No, I'll be back before Monday. Anyways, I was calling to see if you could call Isaac after his meeting with his dad to see how he's holding up. I might not have time once we hit the town."

Scott laughs but agrees to call Isaac. "Yeah, no problem, I'll call him. Be safe while looking for your dad, you know we're only a call away ok?" Allison smiles at that and nods.

"Yeah, you guys be safe too. I'll call you when I get back. Say hi to everyone for me." They say their goodbyes and hang up. Allison fixes her hair in the mirror before walking out. Stiles is inside the store eyeing the bathroom doors and Allison laughs quietly as she goes over and smacks him on her way out.

Stiles finally comes out of the convenience store carrying a ton of junk food. Allison is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes. "Hey!" Stiles calls out and waits for her to lean out and look at him. "You want breakfast?" He holds out some chips and sodas. 

Allison makes a face at his choice of food and continues to rifle thru his cassettes. "No, thanks. How'd you pay for that stuff anyways? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" 

Stiles laughs as he places the things into the back seat. "Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career you know?" Allison hums in agreement as Stiles walks over to the other side and puts the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." 

Allison laughs at that remembering the crazy names her father would give them. "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" She swings her legs back inside the car and closes the door.

Stiles laughs as well. "Uh, Burt Aframian." He gets into the driver seat and pulls a soda and chips from the bag in the back. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Stiles closes the door as he gets comfortable in his seat.

Allison starts wiping tears from her eyes from laughing to much. "That sounds about right. Hey, I swear man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Allison's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.

Stiles also settles down from his laughing fit and looks over at his sister in confusion. "Why?" 

Allison smirks as she holds up a tape. "Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two." She proceeds to hold up tapes for every band she starts to name. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" She grimaces as she drops them back into the box. Stiles takes the box from her. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." She says as she puts her seatbelt on.

"Well, house rules, Ally." Stiles pops a tape in the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He laughs as Allison rolls her eyes. Stiles places the box of tapes in the back seat and starts the engine.

"You know, Ally is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Allison, okay?" She says in a serious tone, she can't get to comfortable with Stiles or it will be harder to leave when the time comes.

Stiles huffs out a laugh and turns up the music as they enter the freeway. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." He drives off.

 


	2. The Wailing Woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sooo terribly sorry for taking forever in updating. Work got in the way and other stuff as well but anyways, I am extremely sorry! I hope you guys like the new updates!

* * *

**Centennial**   **Highway. Jericho, California. 10:53 pm April 15th. 2011**

 

"Amy, I can't come over tonight." Troy said, arguing into the phone. He was driving back home when his girlfriend called, convincing him to stop by her house because her parents were out of town. "Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. And if I miss it, my dad's gonna have my ass."

A high-pitched whine startles Troy. He quickly looks around, searching for the cause of the noise on the deserted road, and sees a woman in a white dress. She looks like she's dancing and Troy slows the car down as he gets closer. Amy is still trying to talk him into coming over but Troy just dismisses her, completely transfixed on the woman who's now staring back at him. "Hey, Amy? Let me call you back."

He hangs up without a second thought and then tries to turn off the flickering radio, but it doesn't budge.

Weird...

Ignoring a strange gut feeling telling him that something's not right, he pulls up next to the woman. As Troy looks at her more closely, he notices her dress is very low cut and torn in several places. He instantly leans over to see if she needs help. "Car trouble or something?" He asks, looking around for another vehicle.

There's a long pause.

"Take me home?" The woman asks in a soft whisper. Troy instantly yearns to help her and opens the passenger door.

"Yeah, Sure, of course. Get in." He leans back into the driver's seat as the woman climbs into the car. Troy sees that she's not wearing any shoes and for a second, that strange gut feeling is back. But only for a second because the woman's dress lifts up her thigh as she gets comfortable in the seat and Troy gulps audibly before clearing his throat and putting the car in drive. "So, where do you live?" He asks.

The woman looks straight ahead. "At the end of Breckenridge Road." she says softly.

Not noticing how cold the car suddenly gets, Troy only nods and takes quick glances at her while coming up with questions to keep the conversation flowing. "You coming from a costume party or something?" He asks with a nervous laugh as she catches him staring at her. "You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here." He clears his throat again as he tries to keep his eyes on the road. When she doesn't respond, he takes a quick glance at her and sees that she's looking at him seductively as she starts to pull her skirt up over her thigh.

"I'm with you." She replies softly. Troy feels a blush creeping across his cheeks as he quickly looks back towards the road ahead, and after a second, she grabs his chin and turns his face towards her. "Do you think I'm pretty?" She asks innocently and he has to swallow and take a quick look at the road as he slows down a little.

He looks back at her and nods slowly, his eyes darting to her chest. "Uh..." He tries to talk but he's completely in trance with her.

"Will you come home with me?" She asks, letting go of his chin as he darts a look at the road again before looking over at her and nodding eagerly.

"Um. ye-yeah, sure." He stutters as he steps on the gas, driving off.

They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road and the woman stares sadly at it. Troy gives her a confused glance as he parks the car. "Come on. You don't live here." He laughs nervously. All of his instincts are screaming and Troy can't help the chill that runs up his spine.

"I can never go home." She says sadly and Troy is even more confused as he searches for a sign of someone living there.

"What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" He asks, there's a hint of frustration in his voice. He turns to look at her after a moment of silence but she's gone. He checks the back seat, and finds it empty as well. He know's something isn't right and gets out of the car. "That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?" He lets out another nervous laugh as he looks around and tries to listen to any sign of laughter.

Because this is obviously a prank and he's not in the mood to give someone a good laugh by ridiculing himself.

He tenses up when the only thing he can hear are crickets. "Shit." He mutters under his breath as he walks up to the house.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Troy calls out as he steps up to the door and tries to open it, causing it to give out a loud screech. Stepping inside a little, he can make out a picture of the woman whom he'd just given a ride to and two kids.

It's covered in dust and spider webs.

Troy steps forward a little bit more as he peers through the dark and eerie house when a bird flies at his face. Troy gives the most inhuman shriek as he flings himself backwards and away from the house. He quickly leaps to his feet and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off, not daring to look back.

Troy's heart is pounding loud in his ears as he speeds down the highway. He casts a glance behind him and lets out a relieved sigh when he doesn't see anything.

His shoulders lose their tension and he sags into his seat. He looks up into his rear view mirror and finds the woman in the back seat.

Troy yells again as he swerves the wheel and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping halfway across the bridge.

He lets out another shrilling scream as blood splatters the windows.

* * *

  **Centennial Highway. Jericho, California. 8:00 am April 16th. 2011**

"Thank you." Allison says politely as she hangs up and lets out a relieved sigh as she reaches for the map she has sprawled out across her lap. "Alright. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." She glances over at Stiles who has his gaze fixed on the road. "So that's something, right?" She asks in a hopeful tone.

Stiles glances over at Allison and shrugs. "Yeah, I guess." He catches sight of the bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers. He motions for Allison to look as well. "Hey, check it out." Allison leans forward in her seat for a closer look.

Stiles pulls up near the curb and parks the car. They take a long look before Stiles turns off the engine and opens the glove compartment in front of Allison. He pulls out a box full of ID cards. He picks one out and grins at Allison, who only rolls her eyes in response.

"Come one Ally Cat, let's get our poker faces on." He laughs as he steps out of the car and Allison smiles to herself as she gets out and walks after him.

On the bridge, Deputy Jaffe leans over the railing, yelling down to two men in wetsuits who were poking around the river, asking them if they'd found anything. But the men only shake their heads and continue looking.

Deputy Jaffe sighs in frustration and turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. Deputy Hein is in the driver's seat looking inside the car. "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean."

Deputy Jaffe frowns in confusion, and is too busy trying to come up with a theory that he doesn't see Stiles and Allison walk towards the crime scene, acting like they belong there.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he? How's she doing with all this?" Deputy Jaffe asks Hein, who only steps out of the car and stares out to the river.

"Uh, Yeah. He was-is. He is."

Troy may be missing, but without a body, there's no proof he's dead.

Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself. "She's not doing so well, her friends are helping her put up missing posters downtown." He says, his tone a bit dejected.

Stiles takes the moment to interrupt the Deputies. "You guys had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" He asks and tries not to laugh when both Deputies jump a little at the sudden sound.

Deputy Jaffe looks Stiles up and down before he straightens up to talk to him.

"And who are you?" He asks, throwing in a hard look to try and intimidate them.

Stiles smiles and flashes his badge. "Federal Marshals." He says with ease, nodding in Allison's direction.

Jaffe smirks at them. "You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" He throws a questioning glance at his fellow Deputy, who only shrugs in return.

Stiles laughs. and runs a hand thru his hair. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." He smirks and claps his hands together as he goes over to examine the car.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" He asks again, in a more serious tone, eyeing Deputy Heins.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." Deputy Jaffe answers and Stiles hums in agreement.

Allison steps up and addresses Deputy Heins. "So, this victim, you knew him?" She asks softly. Jaffe nods and speaks for his friend.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody." He says with a shrug.

Stiles circles the car, looking around before he turns over to the Deputies. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" He looks intently at them and Jaffe has to look away.

"No. Not so far as we can tell." He lets out a frustrated sigh and continues. "They're all from different social classes, different ages. There's no pattern." He rubs a hand over his eyes, he's been up here all morning.

"Then what's the theory that you've come to so far?" Allison asks as she steps closer to Stiles, who is staring intently at the blood splatters on the passenger window.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring? There's nothing linking them, not much to go on really." He says and Stiles tries not to roll his eyes.

What he can't resist doing is let out a witty remark. One he know's he might regret. "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." He says in a cheery voice and Allison stomps on Stiles's foot. Both Deputies look surprised and Allison grabs Stiles' arm in a tight hold and starts to drag him away.

"Thank you for your time." She says politely, and continues to drag Stiles away. She nods at them before they completely retreat. "Gentlemen."Deputy Jaffe watches them go, still confused as to what just happened.

As they get further away from them, Stiles smacks Allison on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" She complains as she nurses the back of her head.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" He replies with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Allison argues back, she even throws in a glare to make her point.

Stiles looks at Allison and moves in front of her, forcing Allison to stop walking. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad, we have to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Before Stiles can open his mouth again, Allison clears her throat and looks over Stiles's shoulder. Stiles turns around to find the Sheriff and two FBI Agents.

The Sheriff clears his throat and addresses Stiles. "Can I help you kids?"

Stiles frowns but holds back his argument that he's not a kid. "No, sir. we were just leaving." As the FBI Agents walk past Stiles, he nods at each of them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." He smiles at them as they look indifferent to his comment. Stiles and Allison head past the Sheriff, who turns to watch them go.

Outside of the Highland Movie Theater. Jericho, California. 12:00 pm April 16th. 2011

Stiles and Allison approach Amy who's taping up posters with Troy's face on it. "I'll bet you that's her." Stiles whispers over to Allison.

She nods and takes a step forward. "You must be Amy." She says casually.

Amy looks over at them and gives them a curious stare. "Yeah." She says slowly.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. I'm his uncle Stiles, this is his aunt Ally." Stiles says, smiling sweetly at her.

Amy raises an eyebrow at him. "He never mentioned you to me." She dismisses them as she turns and starts to walk away. Stiles and Allison walk with her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Stiles replies and Amy stops to look at them.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Allison continues but is interrupted by Rachel, Amy's friend who steps up and places her hand on Amy's arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks, staring firmly at Stiles.

"Yeah." Amy replies, but Rachel doesn't take her hand away from her friend.  
  
"You mind if we ask you a couple questions? Maybe over some coffee?" Allison suggests with a small smile and both girls nodded as they lead them to the cafe across the street.

  
The four of them are sitting in a booth near the back, drinking hot coffee, and talking quietly. Amy looked out the window and got a glazed look as she remembered the last conversation she had with Troy. "I was on the phone with Him. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did." The last part was whisperes quietly into her cup as she tried not to break into tears again.

Allison reached out and placed a hand on her wrist, giving her a small squeeze. "And he didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?"

Amy only shakes her head. Giving out a shaky sigh, "No. Nothing I can remember."

Allison frowns and notices the pendant Amy's wearing, it has a pentagram in a circle. "I like your necklace." she says softly and Amy looks down at it sadly.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents." She lets out a small laugh as she looks up to meet Allison's eyes. "With all that devil stuff."

Allison laughs a little and looks down at the pendant again. "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. It's really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." She says and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." He takes his arm off the back of Allisons seat and leans forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." He eyes them suspiciously and both Amy and Rachel give eachother a look. Stiles raises an eyebrow and looks at them expectantly. "What is it?"

Rachel fidgets in her seat and sighs. "Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." She starts out, then looks over at Amy.

Stiles and Allison spare a quick glance and ask in chorus "What do they talk about?"

Rachel looks back towards them and continues. "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." She pauses for them to get where she's going at. Stiles looks at Allison, who watches Rachel attentively, nodding. So Rachel keeps going. "Well, supposedly she's still out there." She pauses again and Allison nods again for her to continue. "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." She says and shrugs, trying to brush it off and pretend she's not scared and superstitious.

Allison and Stiles turn and glance at each other with knowing looks.

* * *

**Town Library. Jericho, California. 4:00 pm April 16th. 2011**

Allison is sitting in front of the computer and Stiles is leaning over her shoulder watching his sister search for any clues to the case. Allison types in "Female Murder Hitchhiking" into the search box and clicks go; the screen tells them there are "(0) Results". Allison replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" and gets the same response. Stiles sighs loudly and starts pushing Allison out of the way. "Let me try." He says making grabby hands at the keyboard but Allison smacks Stiles' hand.

"I got it Stiles." She says trying to type something else when Stiles grabs her chair and rolls it away as he takes over the keyboard. "Dude!" Allison hisses as she rolls back beside Stiles and bumps him in the shoulder.

"You're such a control freak." Stiles says softly as he clears the search box. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" He asks his sister who is looking at him expectantly.

"Yes... Why are you telling me this?" She says, trying to glare at her brother.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Stiles simply says and replaces the word "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial".

Stiles glances at Allison, who proceeds to roll her eyes as they open the article, dated April 25, 1981.

A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.   
 Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several minutes. "What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."   
 At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.   
 "Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, Jumps off a bridge." Allison says aloud after they read the article.

Stiles raises his eyebrows and then points to the picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place Troy died. "The bridge look familiar to you?" He says and Allison hums in agreement.

* * *

**Sylvania Bridge. Jericho, California. 2:00 am April 17th. 2011**

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Stiles says as he leans on the railing and looks down at the river.

Allison leans over as well and sighs as she thinks her father. "Do you think Dad would have been here?" She asks as she looks over at Stiles.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." He says as he pushes off the railing and starts walking back to the Jeep.

Allison follows after him."Okay, so now what?" She sounds a little frustrated.

I did not sign up for this...

"Well, now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Stiles says as he observes the bridge.

Allison stops. "Stiles, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—" She starts, her voice raising as she tries to control her temper. Stiles turns around quickly noting her tone.

"Monday. Right. The interview." He says dejectedly.

Allison breaths out. "Yeah."

Stiles frowns and runs a hand thru his hair. "Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry Isaac?" He says as he flings his arms around. Allison steps back and tries not to get hit.

"Maybe. Why not?" She feels an argument coming on and she doesn't want to fight with Stiles.

"Does Isaac know the truth about you? I mean, does he know about the things you've done? The things we've killed?" Stiles' voice is higher now and he's pacing a little.

Allison steps closer, causing him to stop. "Well..." She wants to tell Stiles the truth, but then she stops and quickly decided against it.  "No. He doesn't know nor will he ever know" She almost let it slip.

Almost.

Stiles barks out a laugh. "Well, that's definitely healthy. You can pretend all you want, Ally. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Stiles turns around and keeps walking.

Allison huffs out a sigh and follows after him. "And who's that?" She yells after him, no longer holding back her anger.

Stiles keeps walking and yells back. "You're one of us."

Allison hurries to get in front of Stiles and shoves him a little. "No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

Stiles' eyes go a little wide in shock. "You have a responsibility to—" He starts saying in a calmer voice but Allison shoves him back again.

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she's not coming back." Allison finishes screaming at Stiles, and she closes her eyes to breath when Stiles grabs her by the collar of her jacket and shoves her up against the railing of the bridge. Allisons eyes fly wide open and she keeps quiet not really knowing what her brother is doing.

There's a long pause.

"Don't talk about her like that." He harshly breaths out and Allison audibly gulps. Stiles releases her and walks away. He sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge and freezes in his tracks.

"Allison..." He whispers and she comes to stand next to him.

Constance looks over at them, then steps forward, falling off the edge. Allison and Stiles run to the railing and look over, but they only see the river and rocks below. "Where'd she go?" Stiles asks.

Allison looks around the top of the bridge and doesn't see anyone. "I don't know." Behind them, the Jeep's engine starts and its headlights come on. Stiles and Allison turn to look with confused expressions.

Stiles gapes at his Jeep. "What the—" He starts but Allison talks over him.

"Who's driving your car?" She asks, a hint of panic surrounding her. Stiles pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them in front of her.

Allison slowly glances down at them.

The car jerks into motion and heads straight for them. They turn around and run. "Stiles? Go! Go!" She shouts as they race down the bridge. The car is moving faster than them.

When it gets too close, Allison and Stiles dive over the railing together. The car comes to a halt where they were previously standing.

Allison caught herself on the edge of the bridge. She slowly pulls herself up onto the bridge and looks around cautiously. Once she notices that the Jeep is not possessed anymore and there is no sign of Constance, she looks over the railing for her brother. "Stiles? Stiles!" She shouts when she sees him lying on the banks of the river.

  
Giving an annoyed groan, Stiles crawls out of the water and onto the mud. "What?" 

Allison lets out a relieved sigh. "Hey! Are you alright?"

Stiles holds up one hand in an OK sign. "I'm super."

Allison relieved, laughs at her brother and scoots away from the edge.

Once Stiles finally makes it up to the Road, he limps a little to his Jeep and quickly opens the hood. He scans everything, and lets out a pleased noise when he sees nothing wrong with it. Stiles shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.

"Your car all right?" Allison asks as she too leans on the hood a bit.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" He yells the last part out and carefully pats his Jeep.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" She asks, inspecting her nails. Stiles throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Allison sniffs, then looks at Stiles, scrunching her nose. "You smell like a toilet." Stiles looks down and pouts.

* * *

**Jericho Motel. Jericho, California. 7:00 am April 17th. 2011**

"One room, please." Stiles says to the clerk as he slaps his "Hector Aframian" Credit Card on the check in desk. Allison standing behind him smiling.

The Clerk picks up the card and looks at it."You guys having a reunion or something?" He asks as he punches in keys into his old computer.

Allison glances over at him confused and asks. "What do you mean?"

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." Stiles looks back at Allison who gives him a slight nod. They smile at the Clerk and get the keys for their room.

Searching quietly for their dad's room, they find which one it is and Allison picks the lock while Stiles stands watch. Allison hides the picks and stands up, stepping into the dark room.

Stiles is still standing outside looking out for prying eyes and lets out a small shriek when Allison throws out an arm and yanking him inside.

She proceeds to close the door behind them. They look around the room and find every vertical surface covered with papers pinned to them; maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes.

There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed. Allison takes a whiff and then recoils at the smell. "Whoa." She says as she goes to turn on the light by the bed and sees a half-eaten hamburger sitting there.

Stiles steps over a line of salt on the floor. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." He says, catching the rotting burger's smell.

Allison leans down and fingers the salt on the floor and looks up. "Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Stiles looks at the papers covering the wall near the door. "What have you got here?" she says pointing to the list pinned to the wall. "Centennial Highway victims." Allison nods.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" He asks tapping his foot as he stares at the list looking for a connection.

Allison walks up next to him and looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's a lot of articles but the one that catches Allison's attention is a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance's suicide.

Allison turns on another lamp. "Dad figured it out." She says in awe and she rereads the article.

Stiles turns to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." She says as she motions for him to look.

Stiles looks at the photos of Constance's victims, then he smirks and lets out a little laugh. "You sly dogs. Stiles turns back to Allison.

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

Allison frowns as she looks at the list again. She still feels like they're missing something. "She might have another weakness."

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." He presses. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

Allison looks at the article again and sighs. "No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband."

Allison taps the picture of Joseph Welch. "If he's still alive." She says and then goes to look at something else.

Stiles looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress and tapped his chin. "All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up."

Stiles starts to walk away but Allison turns towards him and hesitantly calls out. "Hey, Stiles?" He stops and turns back raising an eyebrow at her.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." She didn't mean to make Stiles mad, it's just how she feels but it obviously bothered her brother.

Stiles holds up a hand. "No chick-flick moments dude." Allison laughs and nods.

"All right. Jerk." She says playfully.

"Bitch." He replies just as playfully.

Allison laughs again as Stiles disappears into the bathroom.

Allison notices something on the mirror and her smile drops. There is a rosary hanging in front of the mirror, next to a picture of Chris sitting on the hood of the Jeep, Allison in his lap smiling next to Stiles wearing his ratty Mets baseball cap.

She takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.

* * *

**Jericho Motel. Jericho, California. 9:00 am April 17th. 2011**

Allison is laying down on one of the beds, smiling softly as she listens to a voicemail Isaac sent her. "Hey, it's me, it's about 10:20 Saturday night..." She quickly pauses it and sits up when she hears Stiles come out of the bathroom again.

He walks across the room and grabs a Jacket and shrugs it over his shoulder. "Hey, dude. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" He asks, heading for the door.

"Na, I'm good." Allison lays back down and waits for Stiles to leave before she unpauses Isaac's voicemail.

"When I get back, let's go over a plan I came up with in the shower." He says as he opens the door, patting himself down to make sure he has his keys and phone. Allison hums in agreement and looks back down to her cellphone and Stiles walks out and closes the door behind him.

Allison quickly un pauses the voicemail and listens to her boyfriend's voice. "The pack is coming down Monday morning to wish you good luck. So come home soon, okay? I love you." Allison smiles softly and is about to call him back when her phone beeps, telling her Stiles is trying to call.

She sighs and answers his call. "What? Forget your wallet?" She teases him, slowly getting up to look for it.

"Dude, five-oh, take off." Stiles whispers harshly and Allison bolts up and walks over to the window.

"What about you?" She asks, carefully peeking out the window spotting the Cops approaching Stiles.

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad." He says and hangs up. Allison can hear a little of the conversation as the Deputies catch up to Stiles.

"Problem, officers?"

"Where's your partner in crime?"

"Partner? What, what partner?"

Allison recognizes Deputy Jafe and sees him jerking his thumb in her direction. The other deputy, Deputy Hains starts walking over to the motel room.

Allison gets away from the window and quickly gathers their things. She squeezes out the bathroom window and rounds the corner, catching the last of Stiles' conversation with Deputy Jafe.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs." Allison holds back a laugh at her brothers crazy response but then quickly flinches at the harsh way the deputy slams him on the hood of a cop car. 

"You have the right to remain silent...." Allison runs off in the other direction, already knowing they need to finish the case no matter what.

* * *

**Sheriff's**   **Office, Jericho, California - 11:300 am April 17th. 2011**

Sheriff Pierce enters the interrogation room they have Stiles in, carrying a box. He lets the box drop on the table, disturbing Stiles from his nap.

"So you want to give us your real name?" The Sheriff asks eyeing Stiles up and down.

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." Stiles says, trying to keep the amusement out from his voice.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" Stiles grins at the Sheriff who only rolls his eyes at the boy.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." Stiles looks away. "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

That makes Stiles roll his eyes and smirk. "That makes complete sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three."

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Stiles." The sheriff smiles when Stiles freezes at the mention of his name. He looks thru the box and tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table.

"This his?" He asks walking around the room, observing Stiles' reactions. But he only stares at it. The Sheriff stops walking and sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal that's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of Chris's motel room. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy."

Stiles leans forward for a closer look. "But I found this, too." The Sheriff says as he opens the journal to a page that reads "Stiles 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.

"Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." He crosses his arms and glares down at Stiles.

Stiles stares down at the page, confused for a second about what the numbers mean, then looks up. Cold eyes staring up at the Sheriff. His face blank of emotion and the Sheriff takes an unconscious step back. 

* * *

**Welch House. Jericho California - 1:00 pm April 17th. 2011**

Allison knocks on the door and waits for Joseph to come out. She looks at her watch and sighs when she sees the time.

The day's going by fast.

A tall, old man opens the door and frowns at her. She ignores it and smiles up at him, her dimples showing. "Are you Joseph Welch?" She asks sweetly and the man grunts in response.

She holds out a picture of her father and Joseph takes it. "Did this man happen to come by and ask you any questions about your family?"

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." He hands the picture back to Allison. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

Allison nods at him, knowing how to take her approach now. "That's right. We're working on a story together." She knows her voice might be a little too sweet, like Lydia when she was trying to manipulate Scott, but she needed to play nice to get the answers her dad got.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" Joseph says, his voice cracking a little and Allison feels guilty for bringing up old wounds.

"About your wife Constance?" She asks softly.

Joseph nods and clears his voice. "He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?" Allison asks, holding out her notepad, a pen ready in her hand.

Joseph takes a step back and frowns at her, "What, I gotta go through this twice?" His voice rising a little.

Allison also takes a step back, and tries to sound reassuring. "It's fact-checking. If you don't mind."

He breaths out and nods. "In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" Allison finally asks the question she's wanted to ask, the question she needs an answer to.

Joseph hesitates a little. "Definitely." 

Allison holds back a smile and accepts his answer. "Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time."

She starts to step away from the door that's slowly closing before she turns around and calls out to Mr. Welch. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

Joseph stops and opens the door again. "A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Joseph only stares at her with a puzzled expression. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really."

She starts walking back towards the door. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women."

Allison stops right in front of Joseph. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Miss, I don't care much for nonsense." He says, already making a move to close the door again.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them."

Joseph freezes, door halfway closed.  
Allison breaths out and continues. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

Joseph looks up at her. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again." Her voice is soft at the end, and Mr. Welch has tears falling freely down his face.

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You bitch!" He shouts out in rage and Allison takes a step back as he takes one forward.

But she won't lose her ground. She shouts back. "You tell me."

"I mean, maybe... maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph's shaking now, his face getting all blotchy and he waves his arms towards the Jeep in frustration.

There's grief and anger written all over his face and Allison almost feels bad.

Almost.

So after Mr. Welch slams the door, Allison waits, breaths in, then out, and turns away.

* * *

**Sheriff's Office. Jericho, California. 6pm April 15th. 2011**

Stiles sighs, getting tired of sitting down, and hungry. He hasn't eaten since yesterday.

Crappy policemen not offering donuts.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo."

Sheriff Pierce sighs, and slams his fists onto the table. "We gonna do this all night long? Or are you going to tell me what these numbers mean."

A deputy leans into the room, interrupting the interrogation. "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road." He gets a nod of acknowledgement from the Sheriff and leaves the room.

"You have to go to the bathroom?" He asks Stiles.

"Nop." Stiles says, popping the 'p'

"Good." He smirks and handcuffs Stiles to the table and leaves. Stiles sees the paper clip poking out of the journal, and smiles.

He pulls it out and starts to fiddle with the lock on the handcuffs.

As soon as he's out, he sneaks over to the door and watches the Sheriff leave with a few deputies. He gets all of his things and makes his way out once the coast of clear.

He starts running down the street, looking for a car to highjack.

He finds one two blocks away and tempers with the ignition cables until it roars to life. He then speeds away, driving towards the Highway, calling Allison in the process.

"Fake 911 phone call? Ally, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." His amused tone makes Allison laugh.

"You're welcome." Stiles can almost hear the grin on her face. "Where are you, you said you had a plan?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way towards the highway, Meet you at the bridge."

"Ok, I'm on my way. So listen, I went to see the husband, Dad was there three or four days ago. Anyways, the husband was unfaithful. Turns out we are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Allison-" Stiles tries to interrupt her but she keeps talking over him.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." She says, letting out a frustrated sigh and Stiles takes his chance to talk.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?" Allison demands over the phone.

"I've got his journal." Stiles says quietly, knowing she understands the gravity of the situation now.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." She says, just as quietly.

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?" Allison demands again and Stiles gets an urge to hang up on her.

"The same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Stiles, what the hell is going on?" Allison sounds frustrate and Stiles doesn't want her to start arguing and questioning their Dad's motives.

He's about to try and calm her down when he looks up and has to slam on the breaks.

He accidentally drops the phone when he turns and sees Constance standing behind him, the car going straight thru her.

"Stiles? Stiles!" Allison muffled screams thru the phone, breaking the silence. Stiles doesn't pay too much attention as he breathes out slowly, looking thru the rear view mirror and seeing Constance sitting in the back of the stolen car.

"Take me home." Constance whispers and Stiles flings himself towards the doors, trying to get out but she locks everything.

"No!" He shouts at her.

Apparently it was a bad idea because Constance glares at him and puts the car in drive. Stiles panics and tries to steer but the wheel doesn't budge.

* * *

**Breckenridge Road. Abandoned House. Jericho, California. 8:00 pm April 15th. 2011**

The car pulls up in front of Constance old house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

Stiles tries to open the doors again but they don't budge. "You can't do this."

Constance flickers. "I can never go home." Her voice is so mournful that Stiles wants to feel bad about her.

"You're scared to go home..." Stiles is trying to understand why, normally ghosts haunt their homes, why can't Constance go in? He looks back to look at her but doesn't see her in the back seat. He slowly turns around and sees her sitting shotgun.

She starts moving and climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat.

Stiles struggles under her strong, cold grip.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." She whispers into his ear and he wiggles under her.

"I'm not in a relationship, You can't kill me. Also, I've never been unfaithful!... I think."

"Yes you have. Just hold me." She leans in and kisses Stiles as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys.

She pulls back and disappears, Stiles catches a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes.

He looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric.

Constance flickers in front of him, her fingers digging into him, reaching into his chest.

A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling them.

Allison appears on the other side, still firing at Constance. She glares at her and vanishes, then reappears, and Allison keeps firing until she disappears again. Stiles manages to sit up and start the car. "I'm taking you home."

He says as he drives forward, crashing thru the house.

Allison hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car. "Stiles! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Stiles groans as he flings open the door.

"Can you move?" She asks, glancing around, making sure Constance hasn't appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm good." Stiles lumbers out of the car, closes the door and looks around, finding Constance near the stairs. He startles when she looks up, throwing them a piercing glare.

She throws her hands out and a dresser drags itself across the room, pinning Stiles and Allison against the car. Both groaning in pain, struggling to get out.

The lights suddenly start to flicker and Constance looks petrified. She slowly looks up at the stairs and sees water flooding down them. She gets closer and at the top of the stairs stand her son and daughter holding hands. "You've come home to us, Mommy." They say together.

Distraught, Constance looks at them. She turns around to leave but they appear behind her; they hug her tightly and she screams, her image flickers and in a surge of energy, they all melt into a puddle in the floor.

Still shocked, Allison and Stiles slowly shove the dresser over and go look at the spot where Constance and her children were standing.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Stiles whispers.

Allison nods. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." She steps closer to Stiles. "And you found her weak spot. Nice work, Stiles."

Allison slaps Stiles on the chest where he'd been injured and walks away. Stiles tries to laugh through the pain.

Clutching his side, he leans over to look at the car and frowns at the smoke coming out of the hood. "At least it's not Roscoe that I was driving."

Allison rolls her eyes and laughs at her brother.

* * *

**Random Highway leaving Jericho, California. 1:00 am April 16th. 2011**

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Allison has their dad's journal open and a map on her lap. She's trying to find the coordinates with a ruler and a flashlight tucked between her chin and shoulder.

Stiles smirks, "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles." Allison says as she puts everything away.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Stiles says hopeful. He's enjoying spending time with his sister.

Allison looks at him, hesitating a bit. "Stiles, I, um..."

Stiles glances at her, then back to the road. His smirk turning into a thin line. "You're not going." He deadpans and Allison flinches.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." She tries, although it's breaking her heart.

Stiles nods, clearly disappointed, and Allison doesn't know how to feel.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Stiles glances at Allison, giving her a sad, soft smile. "I'll take you home."

Allison tries to return the smile and sighs as Stiles turns back to the road. Lost in his thoughts as the Jeep drives off.

She shouldn't feel this guilty, Stiles is an adult. He can find Dad on his own.

She's out, and she's not going back in.

She has the pack, she has Isaac.

She's going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or anything, please let me know. I don't have a beta yet so yeah... Haha.


End file.
